


The Truth of the Non-Serpents

by kcp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mild Language, School Shootings, Shooting, Theres nothing too sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcp/pseuds/kcp
Summary: Sweet Pea had always disliked Jughead and Archie if not for the simple fact that they never truly belonged in the Serpents. However when the Black Hood attacks the school and Sweet Pea nearly dies he questions his initial judgements.





	The Truth of the Non-Serpents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey big warning! This involves a depiction of a semi-violent school shooting. Don't read if thats triggering!
> 
> That being said, I did write this at 4 am and it has not been edited in the slightest. If you do end up enjoying it let me know! Sweet Pea rise!

When Sweet Pea had met Archie and Jughead alike he had been less than impressed. The true Northsider and the Southsider Wannabee. They had no respect for the struggles of the Southsiders and no earthly idea of the war they had been fighting against people like them who spit on who they were. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs and Toni and every other Serpent would lay their lives down for any one of the people in their gang, without hesitiation. He had fought Fangs alcoholic dad after walking in on an apparent nightly beating when he was 13. He had won but it had taken months of physical therapy to be able to move his left arm more than an inch or two above his waist again.

What had they done for them? Hell, what had they even done for each other that was close to what had gone down in their lives. But then they wanted to march in, lay claim to his family, and tear it apart by the seams.

No, Sweet Pea was not enthusiastic about the transfer to Riverdale High. Save of course for the access to flushing toilets now, that was pretty exciting. 

But then one faithful day he saw the truth. 

A man had walked in to the school, masked, armed, and started shooting. It went around quickly that it was the Black Hood there to try and purge the sinners out of Riverdale's youth. Which was apparently everybody, because he shot indiscriminately. Maybe he had finally snapped. 

The school had gone into lock down but the Serpents had been heading outside for a cigarette, save for Jughead because of course he didn't smoke. They had ran into the auditorium which was poor choice but the only viable one they had. They had no weapons on school grounds and no where to hide as the changing room was locked during the day. 

"Hide behind the curtains now. No one makes a sound. If he gets close enough, rush him." Sweet Pea whispered, just trying to get through this nightmare until the cavalry showed up. They lay hidden behind the maroon curtains just praying that no one had actually been hurt.  
Another round eerily close shot off.

"Actually guys we have to do something. We're probably the best chance this school has got." Sweet Pea had barely come out of his hiding spot and was about to jog down the rows of chairs but they saw a shadow hit the window panes of the doors at the front. Fangs ran out and body slammed Sweet Pea down, with a thump that normally wouldn't have been noticeable but right now sounded like an announcement being made. "SERPENTS HERE COME GET YOUR SERPENTS."

They crawled forward behind a curtain again just as the door was opening. The gunman let loose some bullets at the front of row of chairs and started speaking. 

"If you think I didn't hear that, you're mistaken. So come out and get cleansed sinners. Because I will find you regardless." He wasn't yelling but it seemed like he might as well have been. Sweet Pea looked at Fangs and saw the fear and the tears. 

He looked around more and saw all of the Serpents in a position they'd never been in before. In pure terror. He hated it. He would protect them no matter the cost. His life be damned.

He heard the foot steps get closer, sounding like they were about to hit the stairs leading to the stage. He stole himself and got into a crouching postion with the only thought that if nothing else if he slammed into him and was shot his body would be heavy enough to hold him down while the others escaped. He'd never been suicidal, or had a hero complex, but this was his family. 

Fangs tried to grab his arm, but Sweet Pea had seen the shadow being cast across the wooden flooring of the auditorium and knew it was now or never. He lunged out as fast as he'd ever gone. His target was closer than expected which meant Sweet Pea barreled into him so hard they both toppled over. 

"Run! Run guys run!" Toni and Fangs tried to run and help him but the others had dragged them back. He started to struggle with the shooter trying his hardest to get the upper hand. When arms wrapped around his neck from behind he resorted to biting down hard on the arm. He was let go and just as he was about to swing around the man picked up a shotgun and pointed it at his face. 

"You'll pay for that." Just as he was about to open fire someone from seemingly nowhere tackled him. Recognizing the fiery head of Archie, who had started wrestingly him into a headlock and then telling Sweet Pea to run, he refused. He tried to scoop up a nearby gun but not before he heard the worst sound he'd ever had the horror of witnessing. Snapping his head over he saw blood covering the floor, and Archie had started convulsing in a fit of pain on the ground. He came face to face with the barrel of a gun for the second time that day. 

But this time a book of all things came hurling at the gunman and while it did little to help in the sense of bodily harm it did distract the man long enough for Sweet Pea to finish grabbing the gun from before. He cocked it. Truth be told, he had only ever held a bb gun but in that moment he felt like he was a sniper because he wouldn't miss, he was sure.

"You think you're faster than me? That you'll be able to pull the trigger before you're dead? I've been doing this for years boy. You-" His narcissistic monologue was cut short when another shot rang out. Sweet Pea stood unscathed but had also not pulled the trigger. He whipped around and saw hidden in the curtains, Jughead Jones holding a third gun. 

He almost wanted to cry right then but he hadn't forgotten the boy who had saved his life the first time. Kicking all of the guns away, and making sure the Blackhood wasn't going anywhere he met Jones at the blood soaked redhead. 

"Do you know if the police are here yet? We need them to know the shooters down. Jughead go outside and get a doctor now." He had started to put pressure on top of Archies shoulder where the blood seemed to be pouring out of. 

"No, I'll stay with him you go get them."

"Jones, I'm CPR certified and I'm stronger and can apply more pressure to his gunshot than you can so please shut the hell up and go." Not many people knew that he had been a lifeguard and knew CPR. The Serpent kids liked to swim at the quarry and he liked them to be safe so he had taken some courses for free at the fire station. Little did he know that he'd be using that knowledge to try and save a kids life.

He could feel Archie's pulse with every new wave of blood trying to seep through his fingers, a disgusting and haunting feeling. But in that moment he was just happy to know that Archie's heart was still going. 

"Come on Red. If you make it through this I'll even give you a bubble bath if you want as repayment. Fuck I'd even kiss you if you'd just hold on." He was talking gibberish at this point but no one could blame him. Finally after what seemed to be far too long, dozens of people rushed in with gurneys and paramedics. They couldn't take over fast enough in his mind. 

They wrapped him up second though and started to take him as well but he kept trying to get out. It wasn't his blood he was covered in."Dammit let me go. I'm fine! Focus on him, I'm fine! I just wanna see everybody."

"Sweet Pea just go with them to be sure. I'll go with you too in the ambulance, I'm going anyways for Archie. Fangs and everybody are safe. They made it out and were actually trying to get some weapons to come save your ass apparently." Jughead was trying to make jokes but they were too scattered and scared still.

He looked up and met eyes with Jughead. That's when he felt the tears start to come. Sweet Pea would have never cried in front of anyone except Fangs and if Jughead mentioned it afterwards they'd probably have a fist fight to end all fist fights. But at that moment he didn't care as much as he usually did. He was almost shot twice and someone, a Northsider no less, could possibly be dying after saving his life. 

Jughead grabbed his hand and then the gurney started moving towards the exit, Jones in tow. He looked one more time to see the SWAT checking the still body of the attacker. For a weapon or heartbeat he didn't know or care. It was over. He silently sobbed more. 

*** 

At the hospital he was cleared after his small cuts from the scuffle had been treated. Toni and Fangs personally came to punch and hug him. Not pleasant but not entirely unwelcome. They were safe and that's all he cared about.

"Sweet Pea. I love you but don't ever do anything like that again. We'd miss you too much." Toni was crying. Looking over so was Fangs. It wasn't shocking, he was the emotional one of the two. It didn't hurt any less though. Sweet Pea would have done it all again and knowing he helped protect the ones he loved made it worth it. They were worried though, and it wasn't his intention to do that. They hugged for a minute, or ten, or whatever but who was counting. 

After finally convincing them he was fine and that they should go home and rest he walked over to FP and Fred Andrews. The pain ridden face of Mr. Andrews nearly made him crumble again. 

"I'm sorry sir. Your son got hurt protecting me and I owe him everything. I'll make it-" He choked up. Sweet Pea was enveloped in a hug for the second time that day. By Fred Andrews of all people.

"Don't you dare apologize. Archie won't regret doing what he did, and you probably saved his life too. He'll wake up, he's a fighter. But don't you ever apologize for what happened today. You saved the Serpents and you tried to fight the Black Hood by yourself. I don't know you well, but you're a good kid and were damn well worth saving I'm sure of it." His own father had only been in the picture long enough to beat him senseless until he could fight back then was gone into the wind. So having someone like Fred Andrews say that to him made him break down again. He'd never been told he was worth a damn. 

***

He later heard there was only one casuality that day, that of the Black Hood. Ironic he was hyping himself up to be such a great shot but was that terrible. It was great news though. A lot of kids and teachers had needed surgeries however and an emergency blood drive had to be set up to try and keep enough in stock. Everyone from Riverdale showed up, and people from different towns with no family there showed up. Even then, Sweet Pea was first in line.

***

Sweet Pea hadn't left the hospital but maybe a couple of times in the next week, school was cancelled anyways. He needed to be there when Archie finally woke up. The doctors were confident that he would but his body just needed some time to try and repair it self. 

Jughead had become his accidental lobby buddy. They'd started playing card games, Sweet Pea read his novel, they joked around. Even cried a little together at times. 

Boy had Sweet Pea been wrong, the two boys weren't Serpents by normal standards but they were in honor and he felt bad to have so severly misjudged them. He hadn't always treated the either of them well but now that would change. He made a vow to repay them both for what they did for him. 

He mentioned his new life mission one day to Jug about four days into their hospital sleepover and the other had almost guffawed at him. "You don't owe us anything, Serpents never stand alone and no Serpent is left for dead. You know that." 

Sweet Pea decided not to argue about his promise, and instead asked what he'd wanted to for a while. "Why were guys there and not locked up in a classroom?"

"Well, Archie and I were in the student lounge getting some soda and then we heard the first gunshot. I knew that you guys went to smoke after lunch everyday out by the bleachers and I didn't want you guys walking back into the school not knowing what was going on. So we went to warn you guys and were sneaking through the halls but that's when we heard him yelling at you and saw the gun get pulled. Archie took off before I could say anything and then he got shot so quickly I panicked and saw a book laying on one of the chairs and threw it. I knew I should hide and sneak up otherwise we both would've just been shot so I went around to the trap door I used when helping put up the sets and snuck up. Just in time too otherwise who knows if you'd be alive right now." Jughead and Archie had snuck through the school unarmed with a madman on the loose to warn the Serpents in case they didn't know. His promise only hardened.

"Jug I mean it from the bottom if my heart that I'm sorry I ever misjudged you and Archie. And regardless of what you say I owe you guys everything." Jughead only sighed and grabbed Sweet Pea's hand. Much to the surprise but not unhappiness of the other. He gladly held onto the comforting gesture. Jughead was actually pretty cool.

***

The news came on the ninth night of sleeping in the lobby that Archie had woken up. They nearly stormed the room until they thought better of it and let Fred go in by himself first. Jughead gripped his hand again. 

When they finally got to see the legend himself, Archie Andrews. He looked like shit. Not surpising, but he just genuinely did. That was until he let out a tired but happy smile at the sight of them both. Jughead walked over and gave a small kiss to the top of Archies head. He gently grabbed Archie's hand and kissed as well. 

"Hey Jug, hey Sweets." Archie had never called him by his nickname before, it was nice. "Dad says that you guys took down the shooter and that you Sweets probably saved my life. Thank you so much for that man I owe you one." Flabbergasted was the only word that could describe Sweet Pea's face at that moment. Was the guy who saved his life thanking him for literally just holding his hands over the gunshot wound that he'd received because of Sweet Pea in the first place?

"Woah there Red you stole my line. I didn't do anything. You and Jughead literally are the only reason I'm even in this room now. I owe you more than one, I owe you like twenty." 

Archie laughed and said, "Well I do distinctly remember you promising some bubble baths and something else." A blush uncharacteristically rose on Sweet Peas cheeks. Of all the things to remember. Jughead was apparently just as shocked but laughed it off. 

"Oh I have to see this." Jones said. Sweet Pea almost died from embarassment.

***

As Archie healed, Sweet Pea did begrudgingly give him bubble baths much to Jughead's overwhelming delight. Although their first impressions of each other was rocky at best, they all soon realized how well they meshed and worked. They'd gone through hell together, and even did some counseling together.

It was eye opening to say the least. But definitely for the better. As more time passed Sweet Pea ended up giving Archie those kisses he promised and then even shared them with Jughead too. 

It was terrible how they got close, but through hellfire they had melted together and were now inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, Sweet Pea rise. He's such an underappreciated character smh. Sorry if the ending was rushed it's nearing 630 am and I'm exhausted but I was inspired and was like eh sleep can wait.
> 
> Thanks for reading it and getting this far if you're reading this as well. Hopefully it was at least decent!


End file.
